Lost Memories
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: Hit with a tennis ball causes his memories to go. What happens when he runs into a girl and acts like a cat? Kaidoxoc


Lost Memory (KaidoxOc)

A/N: The idea popped into my head while I worked in my friend's fanfic that she abandoned and I couldn't let it die. Also, I was listening to _Love Story_ by Taylor Swift. The idea is based off Prince of Tennis episode 163, Kaoru's Unknown World or something like that. Prince of Tennis belongs to Takeshi Konomi!

Neko stared at the tennis court, her mind occupied by something that was out of the blue.

"Nani? Neko what's wrong now?" A dirty blond asked as she bounced a ball repeatedly, waiting for her friend to get out of her daze.

"There's a bug on the court. I won't move until it's gone." She stated, answering her friend as she pointed to the court.

"Ugh, I can't believe you!" The blond yelled as she glared at her dark brown haired friend.

"You know I won't harm a little, harmless bug. Gez, I thought you knew me. Okay he flew away. Let's go." She chimed, her mood changing all of a sudden. She crouched closer to the ground, her eyes staying on her friend. She wanted to get her friend in that same trouble as last time.

She smirked a little as her friend served the ball, only to feel herself fall to the ground. Once she landed, she kept her legs together with her body moving faster then usual to keep herself from showing anything.

"Hey there! What the hell was that for?" She yelled, glaring in the direction whatever went to.

Whatever it was stopped, turning into a whoever.

Her friend leaned against the net and snickered at her friend. "Hey isn't that Kaido, Kaoru? Don't you have Study Hall and something else with him?"

"Japanese History. That's what else I have him with. Gez, I thought you knew me." Neko muttered the last part under his breath as she looked at the teen.

"Why does he have bandages around his head?" The blond asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know." Neko whined as she felt her heart skip a beat at the sight of the bandages. Why was her heart doing that when she barely cared for the second year?

Silence filled the area until she got back up to her standing position. She looked at the taller teen, trying to figure it all out.

"Kaido-kun?" She asked, only to fall to the ground again.

He hugged her, rubbing his head on her arm like a cat does to someone's leg.

She pushed on him, trying to get him off her. She didn't win the fight, only to feel him hug her tighter. Then she remembered she was wearing the skirt to her tennis outfit. She tried to sit up to where she was sitting but she could barely do it.

"Kaido-kun, get off me!" She yelled, glaring at the cute, catlike teenager.

"He's a cat, I thought Momo called him Mamushi or something. For all we know they're screwing each other." Her friend said, shrugging.

"Yuki!" Neko hissed.

Kaido hissed at her too, glaring at the dirty blond.

She shrugged and walked away. "Have fun. I don't really give a crap."

Neko blinked and turned her attention back to the boys' tennis member who was hugging her. "Where's Eiji and then?"

He rubbed his head against her again, making a growl come from her throat. He continued to do so, getting a louder growl with each stroke.

She looked down at the teen, wanting him to stop but yet enjoyed the attention she got from him. It was rare that they talked – the only time was if they were partners in Japanese History. She yawned, falling back down to look at the clear blue sky that seemed to go on forever like the lights at Walmart.

"Hey thanks for looking after him for us. We kinda lost him." Someone popped into her vision, making her curse at them subconsciously.

She was enjoying the attention from the silent, usually ticked off teen. She glared up at her sempai, wanting to stab him with a thousand knives. Her eyes fell down to the acting teen to see him curled up next to her, asleep.

"Take him." She said, moving away from her classmate, watching him as he grabbed for her.

He perked up when he found no one and saw her standing next to Eiji.

"Come on Kaoru, I got something for you." Eiji lied, somewhat.

The teen got up and followed the third year from the court to somewhere else, making her mentally pout.

She enjoyed that time she had alone with him but she had a feeling he wouldn't remember it. She would but he wouldn't.

**The Next Day . . .**

She walked to her third period class, if you wanted to call Study Hall a class. She didn't see any of the fighting Momo or Kaido did in the morning once the two caught sight of each other. She sighed, setting her stuff down next to her so she could pull out her music player and start it up. Once it started to play Yuna Ito, she grabbed a book that she was currently reading.

Something made the cushion next to her fall from something or someone sitting down on it.

She turned to look and tell the person to go away but froze.

The tamed hair that wasn't in bandages or a bandana with the black eyes looking at her. His lips parted for a hiss to escape. The old, sane Kaido was back.

"Oishi-sempai told me what happened yesterday. Thank you for looking after me when I lost my memory and ran." He thanked as he bowed to her.

She giggled low enough that he couldn't hear but she couldn't help but do it. She bit her lip, trying to hold it back but knew she couldn't. "No problem Kaido-kun, I would have done it anyway."

She turned her music from a song she never listened to, to _Truly, Madly, Deeply_ by Cascada. Turning her attention back to the teen, she felt pressure on her lips, making her eyes widen in surprise.

"If you could – if you want to – you can come meet my family then maybe we could go somewhere you'll like to go." He said with a hiss.

She raised an eyebrow in confusion, wondering what got into the man. "Are-are you asking me out?"

He nodded, smiling a little as she smiled, nodding her reply.


End file.
